godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge F
Judge F is a member of the post-RagnarÖk Judges. appearance Judge F has dark drown hair that is split in the middle with light skin. He has a large scar across his torso, that he claims he got from Rosinante. His Judge attire consists of a dark jacket with no shirt underneath, leaving his chest exposed. It also includes black pants, slippers, and glasses. He is usually seen shuffling his playing cards, and carrying an umbrella. He also has razor-like teeth. personality Judge F seems to only take an interest in things when it involves a strong opponent. He took an interest in Dan Mo-Ri because Rosinante had already picked a fight with him. He seems to have an eye for talent, claiming that only someone "weird" like Mo-Ri could become an executive. F is easily enraged as shown when he mercilessly attacked Mo-Ri's joints for taking off his glasses and even used his national treasure on him when he broke through his defense. However, he does have a certain degree of respect for Mo-Ri considering called for medical attention after he attacked him and even admitted his defeat to him even though he hadn't received any damage. F has fought Rosinante in the past and seems to have a sort of grudge against him. plot abilities Judge F has shown himself to be quite powerful, being to go toe-to-toe with Dan Mo-Ri. * Superhuman Strength: F was able to block Mo-Ri's kicks with just his fingers. * Superhuman Speed: F instantly dodged one of Mo-Ri's kicks then dislocated and attacked his joints before he could react. * Superhuman Durability: F took multiple strikes from Mo-Ri, including a Recoilless Kick to the head and received no damage. Charyeok Ono no Michikaze: is Judge F's charyeok, which takes the form of a dark haired man with a ponytail wearing a white robe and hat while carrying a fan. It provides F with ability to summon Hanafuda cards that have a variety of abilities. Charyeok techniques * Sakura Wild Card: Judge F replaces himself with a large card with sakura flowers on it in order to dodge his opponent's attack. * Spring Nightingale in Rattan Vines: The affects of this technique are not clearly shown, but Judge F used this technique when Rosinante and Kyoichi called for sharp shooters to attack Dan Mo-Ri, indicating it may be a long distance attack. As the name suggests it takes the form of a nightingale bird standing on rattan vines. * Godori - Five Summoned Birds: Judge F summons 5 large birds of varying colors and 1 very large white bird to attack his opponent. Dan Mo-Ri countered this attack with Yeoui before it could connect. Martial Art Judge F uses an unnamed martial art that seems to use a martial art that attacks his opponents joints. He is quite stilled with this style being able to overwhelm Dan Mo-Ri in their first fight with it and go toe to toe with him in their second fight even after he removed Yoei from his ear. Ironically, he techniques employed by this martial art are named after hanafuda cards. * Crook Slash: F quickly grabs a hold of his opponents arm to setup for the SJW punch. * Yellow Frog SJW Punch: a technique that F uses to dislocate his opponents shoulder. * Autumn Iris: a palm strike that dislocates an opponents shoulder. * January Cranes: a palm strike to an opponents ribs. * Deer and Fallen Leaves: (unseen) * Vine Cuckoo: (unseen) * Peony: (unseen) * Paulownia & Phoenix Bolt: a strike to the back of the back of an opponents neck. national treasures Rashomon Judge F's national treasure that he uses to attack his enemies. Like his charyeok, it seems to revolve around extremely large Hanafuda cards. When he used it on Dan Mo-Ri it destroyed a significant portion of the G.O.H. arena. umbrella and frog Judge F's other national treasure that takes the form of a blue umbrella with a gold handle and frog on the top. He has only been shown using it defensively, and it is strong enough to defend someone from flying debris. Unlike Rashomon, Judge F usually carry's it on his person, suggesting that that it is not one given to him by his Charyeok. item * Hanafuda Cards: These cards are razor sharp allowing F to use them as weapons to stab and slash his enemies. image gallery Crook Slash.PNG|Crook Slash Yellow Frog SJW Punch.PNG|Yellow Frog SJW Punch Autumn Iris-January Cranes.PNG|Autumn Iris and January Cranes Unshown moves.PNG|F attacking Mo-Ri Sakura Wild Card.PNG|F replaces himself with a card Rashomon.PNG|National Treasure one finger.PNG|F stopping Mo-Ri's kick umbrella.PNG|2nd National Treasure stop.PNG ono no michikaze.PNG|Ono no Michikaze sn.PNG godori.PNG|Godori Category:Judges